


yeah you know i'm right here, i'm not losing you this time

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [21]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Brandon can think about is getting Crawford back to his room and having hardcore sex that will make him forget he's drowning in a sea of idiots. But then he sees Brad and realizes that Crawford isn't the person he really wants to be with.</p><p>Title taken from All In by Lifehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah you know i'm right here, i'm not losing you this time

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion: the second part of the fic is from Crawford's point of view. So, different Brandon.
> 
> Requested by and written for Betsy. Enjoy sugar.

“Are you... sure about this?” Crawford huffs, and he's only a little shorter than Brandon but he seems to have a hard time keeping up.

“What I'm sure about is that I'm pissed the fuck off and I want to get fucking laid.”

“And what? I'm your sex toy?!”

Crawford means to sound outraged but they both know he's faking it. It's kind of a thing they've got going on together, stress relief, although Brandon hasn't hooked up with him after the handful of times that he hooked up with Penny.

“Yes. You are my sex toy and I'm going to use you as I see fit.”

And oh, that's unfortunate. Because right in front of them is Brad Penny. He's got a soda in his hand and he looks like he's ready for bed and fuckfuckfuck. Brandon would give anything to take back what he just said because the look on Penny's face is killing him. The man looks absolutely stricken.

“Hey Penny!” Crawford says cheerfully, waving a hand because the man seems to have zero capability for being embarrassed.

“Hey. Have a good night.” Penny mumbles, stepping around them. A few doors down he lets himself into a room. Brandon doesn't miss the double take and the sad face.

When he walks into his own room, Crawford trailing on his heels, he curses and bangs the heel of his hand against his forehead. In the seconds in which Penny had taken that last sad look, his own mind had reproduced the handful of times they'd hooked up and hung out. There’s been dinner and a movie for Christ's sake, though Brandon hadn't at the time thought about what that might mean.

He sits on the bed and buries his face in his hands. Crawford, who had been laughing, abruptly stops. Brandon doesn't look up but he feels the bed sink down when Crawford sits on it.

“What's wrong Baby G?”

“Y'know how we haven't hooked up in a while?” Brandon asks, looking up between his fingers. Crawford nods. “Well it's because I've been hooking up with Penny. And going by the look on his face, I think he kind of must have thought it was more than that.”

“Is it?”

“Maybe. I guess I hadn't really thought about it but then he gave me that look. We hooked up on Vogey's birthday and then it just kept happening and I thought it was like me and you, just sex, but apparently it wasn't to him.”

“Do you like him?”

“A lot.”

Brandon's a bit surprised at himself when the answer comes so easily. He hadn't thought about it as anything but just sexual, like with Crawford except Penny doesn't have an understanding and adventurous wife. He loves what he does with Crawford, and Jalynne is a doll, but it'd be nice to have someone that was just his. That would look at him like Crawford and Jalynne look at each other. Well crap. He really does have the warm and fuzzies for Penny.

And Penny probably thinks that Brandon's either a slut or just a douche. Or both.

“Look, go talk to him and then get him to fuck the cranky out of you.”

“Romantic. That's you.”

“Just go talk to him.”

“You suck.”

“If you hook up with Penny, then not anymore. I'll have to find new man candy.”

Brandon ignores anything he says next, instead getting off of the bed and leaving his room, walking to Penny's. He bangs on the door and shuffles from foot to foot. A few seconds later, the door opens. Brad looks tired and a little dejected, sagging against the door frame. He doesn't look like he very much wants to see Brandon right now.

“Yeah?”

“Look, I'm an idiot.” Brandon starts, and that's enough to raise Brad's eyebrows. “I've had this thing with Crawford forever. We just fucked around to blow off stress. And before you say anything, yes, he's married. Jalynne doesn't care. She actually likes it. Watches sometimes. And she kisses me a lot, which is cool, I'm gay but I like ladykisses. 

The point is that I didn't really know me and you were something but now I feel like maybe we kind of are and I want that. I want you. I want to try actually having someone because I've never gotten a chance to and really, if there's anyone I want that with, it's you. Because you're damn good looking and you care about the people around you and take care of them.”

“Okay.”

“Just... just okay?”

“Okay.” Brad smiles. Then he grabs Brandon's shirt, pulls him into a kiss and pulls him into his room. After that, there's no talking.

***

Crawford doesn't really get a chance to talk to Belt before or during the game. Somehow it just seems like he's always busy with something else. The guy doesn't look particularly bothered by anything but that doesn't always mean anything. Sometimes the baby giraffe has one hell of a poker face. 

Still, he's curious about how things went. He'd called his wife after making it back to his own room, telling her about Belt's misadventures, sexual and otherwise. She's the slightest bit disappointed that she doesn't get to see Belt naked and fucking Brandon into the mattress and vice versa anymore but she's happy that maybe Belt will get someone to be happy with. They're all close in age but Jalynne had decided months ago that Belt is her baby.

He gets his answer about how things went when he boards the team plane. He's arguing with Theriot about how to pass level 2 on Buster Bash so it isn't until well the flight when it occurs to him to see where Belt is. He stands up and makes an excuse about going to the can, wandering through the plane. 

What he finds makes him smile. Halfway back in the plane, Penny is sitting in a window seat. Belt is sitting next to him, slumped over on his shoulder fast asleep. Just for a moment, Penny rests their heads together and then he looks up, smiling faintly at Crawford and nodding. Brandon smiles back.

The baby giraffe has found a mate. Mission accomplished.


End file.
